The specific aims of this Midcareer Investigator Award in Patient-oriented Research are: (1) to further establish the candidate's independent patient-oriented research program in the epidemiology and prevention of disability among community-living older persons; and (2) to establish a formal mentorship program for junior investigators, across disciplines, who are pursuing patient-oriented aging research related to disability and disabling disorders. This includes functional assessment in general as well as the functional consequences of highly prevalent disease-specific conditions such as arthritis, heart disease, diabetes, stroke, cancer, depression, and dementia. The candidate's ultimate objective is to build a premier program in patient-oriented research related to disability and disabling disorders. During the past ten years, the candidate has established a highly successful and independent patient-oriented research program addressing fundamental issues related to the epidemiology and prevention of disability. A K24 Award will permit the candidate to further advance the scientific knowledge base of this serious and pervasive problem in geriatric medicine by affording him the protected time to complete the patient-oriented research projects proposed in this application. This program of research, in turn, will provide the platform for the candidate's greatly expanded mentorship program, which will include didactic training, hands-on research mentorship, and a research infrastructure (data analytic and research assistant support). The candidate plans to accept two to three junior investigators into the program during each of the first two years. Subsequently, the number of accepted candidates per year will vary to achieve the ultimate goal of having 5 to 6 active trainees at any one time. The Yale environment provides the ideal setting, replete with interdisciplinary research and training programs, interdisciplinary expertise and collaboration, and resources (e.g., methodological consultation, biostatistical support, access to study populations and databases) to foster the candidate, the proposed research projects, and the mentorship program. In summary, the candidate's accomplishments in patient-oriented research, his ability and commitment to mentoring junior investigators, and the research and training strengths of Yale combine to provide an ideal context for successfully carrying out the specific aims of this proposal.